The Sandess Story Contest:Volterra mi condena
by desam13noaynessie
Summary: Edward esta apunto de salir del callejón donde piensa llevar acabo su condena en volterra."The Sandess Story Contest" Registrada en Safe creative


**"The Sandess Story Contest"**

**Nombre del O.S.:** Volterra mi condena.

**Autor: Desam13noaynessie**

**Pareja: Edward-Bella**

**Summary: Edward esta apunto de salir del callejón donde piensa llevar acabo su condena en volterra. Bella corre desesperadamente entre la multitud intentando salvar su vida. Un tropiezo por su torpeza dificultara la tarea y un final inesperado romperá sus vidas para siempre. **

**Rating: M**

**Número de palabras: 3.524.**

Volterra mi condena. 

Mi cumpleaños acababa de pasar. Un ataque pro parte de Jasper al cortarme con un papel de regalo, había desencadenado una lucha entre hermanos. No pelearon, ni discutieron, simplemente por mi culpa, se creo una brecha entre los Cullen. Edward me llevó a casa antes de que Charlie volviera. Una vez allí, pude sentir como había cambiado todo.

Edward subió tras de mi a mi cuarto y esperó en el sillón a que terminara con mis momentos humanos. Al entrar ya duchada y con mi pijama viejo, pude observar como se sentaba en mi cama junto a mi cuerpo y alzaba su mano para acariciar mi rostro. Sus labios se posaron junto a los míos. Sentir su lengua fría invadir mi boca me sorprendió, ya que nunca se había permitido llegar tan lejos por miedo a matarme.

Sus manos vagaron por mis mejillas hasta mi cuello y descendieron hasta mi cintura. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y sin poder evitarlo, me senté encima de su cuerpo. Un gemido salió de los labios de Edward. No entendía su cambio de actitud tan repentino. Acaricié con mi lengua la perfecta forma de sus labios y paseé mis manos por su pecho.

Edward tiró de mi camiseta dejándome desnuda ante sus ojos. Sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba y mi sangre llenaba mis mejillas haciéndome enrojecer. Edward deslizó sus labios hasta mis pechos y los succionó con delicadeza. En ese instante, pude sentir su dureza entre mis piernas. Un gemido salió de mis labios haciéndolo gruñir a él.

Edward, me levantó de su cuerpo y me tumbó con cuidado en la cama. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, estaba completamente desnudo ante mis ojos quitando mis braguitas. Era realmente perfecto, hermoso, maravilloso, no había términos suficientes para decir lo que realmente era. Se colocó encima de mi cuerpo y besó de nuevo mis labios.

-Eres tan hermosa Bella. Déjame memorizarte en mi cabeza.- Acto seguid observó mi cuerpo haciéndome morir de vergüenza.

Edward se colocó entre mis piernas y rozó su sexo duro contra mi mojado centro. Apreté mis manos contra su espalda indicándole que prosiguiera. Edward se adentró despacio en mí llevándose así mi virginidad como yo la suya. Sentí como gruñía, mordía y rompía la almohada. El placer se hizo presente en mi cuerpo mientras susurraba su nombre una y otra vez. Al fin los dos tocamos el cielo. Quedamos tumbados juntos en la cama hasta que salió el sol en la mañana.

Al día siguiente, mi vida cambió absolutamente. Edward me dejó en aquel bosque alegando que no me amaba, que solo había jugado conmigo y que ya había sido suficiente. Mi vida cambió tanto, que me hice amiga de Jacob hasta el punto de no poder vivir sin él. De descubrir que era un lobo y saltar por un acantilado solo por escuchar la voz de Edward una vez más.

***

Acababa de bajar del coche que Alice había robado y sentía mi corazón palpitar en mi pecho como si fuera a romper mis costillas y atravesar mi carne. Desesperadamente seguí las últimas indicaciones de ella. Corrí por las calles estrechas hasta poder ver más claramente a toda esa gente con sus capas rojas, sus colmillos de plástico y sus sonrisas de diversión. Pasaba junto a cada una de ellos mientras estos estaban ajenos a lo que podía ocurrir de un momento a otro en ese pueblo.

En mi cabeza aún estaban las últimas palabras de la pequeña Alice "Edward tiene que estar bajo la torre del reloj, al norte de la plaza. Hay un callejón estrecho a la derecha y él estará allí a cubierto. Debes llamar su atención antes de que se exponga al sol"

Divisé la torre del reloj y mis ojos solo podían observar que me quedaba menos de un minuto para detener a Edward. Mis manos empezaron a sudarme y sentí como mi boca se secaba tras cada bocanada de aire que entraba en mis pulmones. Cada intento de respirar, dolía en mi pecho ¿y si no llegaba a tiempo?

Aparte sin tan siquiera mirar, a una mujer que llevaba a un niño de su mano y los dos hablaban mientras señalaban la plaza. No me importaba en ese momento lo que dijeran. Yo, tan solo deseaba llegar a esa plaza. Corrí un poco más fuerte aun que sintiera que mi corazón ya no aguantaba aquella presión.

Intenté pasar entre dos personas más cuando sentí un fuerte golpe en mi espinilla. Miré hacía bajo y descubrí que en medio de mi camino había una fuente de agua. Bufé al ver que si me ponía a rodearla no llegaría a tiempo. Sin pensármelo dos veces, subí una pierna y la adentré en aquella agua tan fría. Di un pequeño grito al entrar la otra pierna y de nuevo comencé mi desesperada carrera.

Necesitaba verle, hacerle entender que no me había suicidado. Él no cargaría con la culpa y yo jamás le permitiría que acabara con su vida por una humana como yo. Corrí por el agua y empecé a sentir como poco a poco esta empapaba los camales haciéndome correr más despacio. Podía ver el suelo a la otra parte de la fuente.

Las campanadas empezaron a sonar y sentí como si en ese instante estrujaran mis propias entrañas. Cada campanada de ese reloj, cada golpe anunciando que llegaban las doce del medio día me alejaban de él. Cuando creí que saldría al fin de esa fuente, no miré donde pisaba y me tropecé con un pivote de agua en el fondo de la fuente. Sentí mi peso posarse en la parte superior de mi cuerpo y como este vencía haciéndome caer de rodillas dentro de aquella agua helada. Mi torpeza acababa de hacer acto de presencia una vez más.

Mis manos se dañaron cuando estas tocaron el fondo de la fuente resbalando. Sentí el escozor a la vez que me empapé por completo. Un sollozo se ahogó en mi pecho cuando afirmé en mi cabeza que todo estaba perdido por culpa de mi torpeza. Mis rodillas dolieron como mil demonios. Me levanté pesadamente cuando escuché la última campanada. Salí corriendo de la fuente y lo que vi, dolió.

Edward estaba saliendo del callejón y portaba su torso completamente desnudo. El sol hizo acto de presencia en lo más alto y con ello, provocó que su cuerpo centelleara. La gente empezó a apartarse cuando sentí mis pies tocar tierra firme. Era el ser más hermoso que jamás había visto.

Edward, caminó con sus ojos cerrados un poco más, hasta que sintió como el sol lo cubría haciéndolo suyo. Un gemido salió de sus labios cuando toda la gente de aquella plaza se apartó del lugar gritando horrorizados. Mi cuerpo se quedó inerte en aquel mismo lugar. Sentí frío en aquel mismo instante cuando quedé sola en aquella plaza a tan solo unos pasos de él. Mi ser amado estaba expuesto y ya no había marcha atrás. Me sentí condenadamente inútil.

Una vez más, Bella Swan estropeaba lo que tocaba. Yo acababa de arruinar a la familia Cullen. Odié el instante en que fui por primera vez hasta aquel acantilado y vi como Sam Uley y los demás se tiraban sin tapujos. Odié el día en que decidí ir por mi misma a aquel mismo lugar y tirarme a las frías aguas por tan solo escuchar su voz en mi cabeza. Odie mi cuerpo y odié mi corazón y mis locas ganas de volver a verlo.

La gente lo señalaba y huía del lugar. Él era inofensivo, jamás haría daño a aquellas personas, pero su sentencia de muerte ya se había escrito. Unas capas negras llamaron mi atención cuando comprobé que mi garganta se había quedado muda. Mi cuerpo entero tembló cuando vi como su perfecto rostro dañado por la falta de caza era llevado de nuevo a aquel callejón.

Mis pies se movieron en aquel mismo instante sin un lugar fijo al que marchar. Una sonrisa fue lo último que pude ver en su bello rostro. Una mano helada me alcanzó y consiguió que moviera los entumecidos músculos de mi cuerpo. Aquel contacto, me indicó que yo también había sido descubierta.

Observé quien era mi captor, pero no podía ver más allá de una capa negra que cubría a quien me llevaba arrastras por el mismo callejón donde Edward había desaparecido. Mi cuerpo estaba vacio. Mi mente ya ni siquiera pensaba en lo que estaba intentando decirme a mi misma ¿Dónde estaba Alice? Rogué por que no viniera, por que huyera lo más rápido de este infierno y salvara así su vida como la de los demás Cullen.

La oscuridad se cernió por completo cuando sentí el frío invadir mi cuerpo y me percaté que andábamos por un alcantarillado. Pude escuchar como alguien bufaba de desesperación y sentí como mi cuerpo era elevado con un tacto frío. Alguien me había cargado cansado de mi lentitud humana. Una lágrima descendió por mi mejilla. Estábamos cerca del final.

Mis ojos no podían enfocar nada que no fuera el punto exacto donde una pequeña luz me indicaba que nos estábamos acercando allá donde me llevaran. Cerré estos intensamente cuando la luz nos invadió de nuevo. Pude escuchar el saludo de una voz que me pareció más humana que vampírica.

Escuché una puerta abrirse y cerrarse y como era depositada en algo duro. Me tambaleé cuando aquel cuerpo se separó del mío y una brisa me llegó golpeándome mi rostro y haciéndome abrir mis ojos. Allí, parado frente a mi y con demasiadas personas a su alrededor, se encontraba Edward. Deseé gritar que estaba aquí, junto a él y que nada nos separaría de nuevo. Pero aquello era la mentira más grande pensada jamás en mi cabeza.

Mi cuerpo temblaba horrorizado al ver aquellos rostros impasible y con una sonrisa de superioridad marcada en sus labios. Una mano me empujó hasta colocarme muy cerca de Edward. Deseé poder acercarme a él y acariciarlo por última vez. Iba a ser castigado con su muerte y aquello me estaba devorando el alma.

-Edward.- El hombre de cabellos negros largos y con mirada vieja, se acercó hasta su posición y lo miró con desprecio.- Acabas de poner a nuestra especie en peligro. Tendrías que haber sido un poco más paciente.

Levantó su mirada escarlata provocando un jadeo de mis labios. Penetró como dagas en mi cuerpo y poco a poco, levantó el rostro de Edward con sus dedos. Un hombre grande y con manos gigantescas, sujetaba a Edward de rodillas delante de otros dos vampiros más.

-No la toques- Escuché susurrar a Edward.- Á ella no.- Pude escuchar su voz ahogada. Edward sabía que estaba aquí.

-No estas en posición de reclamar nada.- Le espetó con voz mordaz el vampiro de cabellos blancos que se levantó en ese instante de su asiento.

-Cayo, Marco, dejarme esto a mi.

Me miró con otra sonrisa y se acercó despacio hasta mi cuerpo. Me sentí presa en ese instante de unas manos que ni siquiera vi como se acercaban a mi cuerpo. Una vampira rubia aniñada me sonreía tras la espalda del que se acercaba a mí. Aro, ese era su maldito nombre. Recordé cuando Edward me explicaba quien era quien en el despacho de Carlisle frente a aquellos cuadros meses atrás.

-Así que tú eres Bella, la simple humana por la cual este desagradecido expuso a Volterra a un grabe peligro.

-Déjalo marchar. La culpable soy yo.- Dije desesperada.

-Jamás. Ahora verá como la sentencia se lleva a cabo bajo este castillo.- Miró de nuevo a Edward. – Félix, Demetri, darle la vuelta para que vea a su amada por última vez.

-¡No!- Grité de nuevo desesperada.

En ese instante, pude observar como le daban la vuelta y con una mano aferraban su cabello para alzarle el rostro hacía donde yo estaba. Deseé escaparme de aquellos fríos brazos y abrazarlo de nuevo. Tenerlo de nuevo junto a mi cuerpo. Sentir el frío de su cuerpo traspasar mi piel y hacerme sentir viva.

Una lágrima descendió por mi mejilla y las sucias manos de aquel vampiro rozaron esta para atraparla en sus dedos y llevarla a su boca. Una risa estridente inundó la sala y me estremecí ante aquel ruido.

-¿No os parece adorable? Una humana llorando por alguien sin alma. Condenada a ver como muerte por su propia insensatez ¿Jane?- Miró a la mujer rubia con rostro aniñado- ¿por que no se esta retorciendo de dolor?

Aquello provocó un jadeo de mis labios y un gruñido del pecho de Edward.

-Ella no- Volvió a jadear Edward.

Un grito salió de sus labios cuando la pequeña rubia lo miró con sus ojos rojos penetrantes y lo vi retorcerse de dolor ante mis ojos. Le estaban haciendo daño por mi culpa. Desesperadamente traté de soltarme de los brazos de aquel otro vampiro. Mis manos daban golpes a sus manos y mi cuerpo entero se revolvía entre sus brazos.

-¡No! Él no.- Gritaba una y otra vez- No le hagáis daño.- Suplicaba con mi voz rota.

-Basta Jane.- Le ordenó Aro. – Suéltala Alec. Dejaremos que esta simple humana se acerqué por última vez y disfrute de sus últimos segundos con el vampiro enamorado.

Sus brazos dejaron de aprisionarme y corrí hasta su cuerpo. Caí de rodillas frente a él y lloré desesperadamente.

-Lo siento. Lo siento. Sé que jamás me perdonaras por esto. Mi torpeza. Fue por culpa de mi torpeza. – Mis manos acariciaron sus mejillas y sentí como jadeaba ante el contacto.

-Perdóname Bella por decir la mayor de las blasfemias en aquel bosque. Jamás dejé de amarte y no podía vivir en un mundo donde tú ya no existieras.

-No Edward, no digas eso. Yo siempre he sido una frágil humana.- Supliqué una y otra vez mirándole a sus negros ojos. Estaba aquí por mi culpa.

-¡Bravo!- Gritó Aro siendo observado por los demás y sacándome de mi pequeño mundo junto a Edward.- Que bonito ¿verdad? Jamás dejó de amarla y por eso cuando creyó que estaba muerta suplicó su muerte. Ahora pagará su insensatez.

Mi cuerpo entero tembló cuando la rubia volvió a posar los ojos en Edward y este empezó a retorcerse de nuevo bajo el agarre de Feliz y Demetri. Una mano me levantó del suelo y me cogió fuertemente llegándome a hacer daño.

-Increíble.- Musitó Aro.- No puedo leerle la mente. Jane, deja a Edward y prueba con ella.- Ordenó con la voz más fría y dura si eso era posible.

La rubia me miró de nuevo y entrecerró sus ojos intentando proyectar en mi aquello que hacía retorcerse de dolor a Edward. Esperé caer al suelo y morirme de dolor allí mismo, pero nada ocurrió en aquel instante. Aro me miró sorprendido y miró al otro chico que antes me sujetaba.

-¿Alec?- El chico en cuestión, lanzó un ataqué hacía nosotros y vi una espesura blanca rodearnos. Vi como la cabeza de Edward caía contra su pecho y como Aro aplaudía de nuevo. – Perfecto. Detén el ataque.

En ese instante, aquella niebla desapareció. Aro, caminó hasta mi posición y me cogió del brazo. Su contacto frío me hizo estremecer de nuevo. Empezó a arrastrarme de nuevo lejos de Edward y sentí como mis gritos inundaban la sala.

-T e lo suplico. Por favor, no le haga daño. Él no se lo merece. La culpable de todo esto soy yo. – Grité de nuevo una y otra vez.

-Adelante- Ordenó- Acabemos con esto, ya me estoy cansando.

Pude observar entre los brazos de Alec, como encendían una hoguera allí mismo y como Demetri cogía fuertemente un brazo de Edward. Felix cogió el otro y los dos se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice. Deseé en aquel instante que prefería mil veces que Jasper me hubiera matado de verdad en aquel cumpleaños. Que jamás hubiera estado con Jacob y hubiese conocido bien La Push para ir yo misma a aquel maldito lugar.

Edward me miró por última vez antes de susurrar un te amo. Mi cuerpo entero dolió. Odié a los vampiros, Odié a los lobos, odié a los humanos, odié el amor. Escuché un grito desgarrador de los labios de Edward cuando cada uno tiró hacia si mismo y sus brazos se desprendieron de su cuerpo. Apreté mi rostro contra el pecho de aquel maldito vampiro y miré hacía donde estaba Edward.

Estos, arrojaron sus brazos a la hoguera y mi vida se apagó en aquel instante. El mismo Aro, se acercó a Edward y cogió sus mejillas entre sus manos.

-Me da lastima por mi viejo amigo Carlisle, ahora vendrán a reclamar venganza y tendré que matarlos a todos. – Después de aquellas palabras, un último suspiro salió de mis labios y vi como Edward desaparecía entre las llamas. Todo había acabado. Había sentenciado a Edward a la muerte desde el día en que me conoció en aquel instituto.

El suelo se abrió a mis pies en aquel mismo momento dejándome caer en la nada. Mi cuerpo ya no sentía, mis ojos ya no lloraban, mi corazón ya no latía. Era una simple carcasa vacía sin sentimientos en ese momento.

-Es hermosa. Escuché decir a alguien. – Será para mí.

Ya no me importaba. Nada de lo que dijeran allí me importaba en absoluto desde que Edward ya no existía. Los brazos dejaron de aprisionarme y sin detener el golpe, dejé que mi cuerpo cayera hacía alguna parte. Sentí que mi cuerpo no chocaba contra nada y un aliento frío me invadía el rostro.

-Ella es mía- Dijo Aro mirándome.- Su dolor es mío.

Chasqueó la lengua cuando vio algo en mí que no le gustó, o eso pensé. Seguía sin importarme mi destino. Solo deseé que Alice no viniera y los demás tampoco.

-Su castigo será estar aquí.- Mis ojos seguían cerrados.- Condenada a recordarle.

Sentí algo rozar mis manos y abrí mis ojos. La fina tela de su destrozada camisa azul estaba allí. Su recuerdo siempre estaría allí. La risa me volvió a inundar por completo y en ese instante sentí como mi cuerpo ardía. Ese dolor no era nada comparado con el dolor de su perdida. Jamás nada igualaría aquello. Perder a Edward había sido mi castigo. Poco a poco el fuego me consumía y pensé por un instante que había sido arrojada a las llamas donde los restos de Edward permanecían.

Mientras deseaba que aquello acabara, que la muerte acabara conmigo y me llevara al infierno por permitir que un ángel muriera, lo único que podía ver en mi memoria era el rostro de dolor de Edward cuando le arrancaron sus brazos. Los ojos negros de mi amado estaban completamente abiertos cuando Aro posó las manos en su rostro. Me retorcí de dolor de nuevo y grité con la fuerza que mis pulmones me permitía. Era tan viva aquella imagen una y otra vez.

El olor de Edward, sus caricias, su voz aterciopelada, su frío pecho por las noches. Todo vagaba en mi cabeza, incluso cuando Aro tiró de su cabeza y la despegó de su cuerpo dejándome ver el horror de aquella escena donde mi amado había dado su último aliento. Ver como arrojan su cabeza al fuego y desaparece su cabello cobrizo entre las llamas, ver como se consume ese perfecto cuerpo dejándome sin alma. Todo aquello provocaba que llorara y gritara aun más de dolor ¿donde estaba Edward ahora? Si él siempre me decía que iría al infierno por ser un ser sin alma ¿Por qué no estaba junto a él? Yo merecía estar más que mi dios allí, yo lo había llevado a la muerte yo lo había asesinado.

Mi cuerpo empezó a pesarme, las llamas se extinguían por partes, dejándome libre en mi condena. Mis ojos se abrieron cuando dejé de arder y vi algo que claramente no era junto a Edward.

Una figura se acercó a mí, haciéndome levantar sin ordenárselo a mi cuerpo y un siseo salió de mis labios. Mi condena estaba escrita.

-Bienvenida a tu nuevo mundo donde el dolor, será parte de cada segundo de su eterna existencia.

Aro dio mi bienvenida al mundo inmortal mientras la camisa de Edward reposaba a mis pies y un puñado de cenizas dibujaba el nombre de Edward en el suelo de aquel infierno.

-Querida Isabella, cuida bien esas cenizas que reposan a tus pies, por que será lo único que tengas de Edward.- Aro abrió la puerta y me dejó allí de rodillas contra el suelo.

Apreté la camisa contra mi pecho y sentí como mi cuerpo temblaba intentando desahogar mis penas. Arrastré mi cuerpo hasta las cenizas y llené mis manos con su esencia. Jamás volvería a verle, jamás volvería a escuchar su voz. Un te amo se escuchó en mi memoria, su último aliento, sus ultimas palabras. Condenada a vagar por Volterra sin su presencia, me levanté del suelo y guarde dentro de la camisa sus restos. Lo único que tocaría en mi larga eternidad. Así, en mi día eterno, recordaría la noche que me amó antes de desaparecer, las caricias que me brindó y como su vida se agotó junto a la mía.

* * *

Espero que os guste chicas, si es así, solo teneis que votar para el concurso por mi fic... un beso y gracias a todas.


End file.
